An Angel, A Demon, A Hybrid and A Stiles
by wereleopard
Summary: After Derek evolved he noticed he had changed. He needed to move away and figure out what the hell was going on with him. Stiles and Noah weren't going to let him vanish and it was a good thing Stiles was going to Metropolis University. Aziraphale and Crowley needed help, they needed to find people with abilities to help fight on the side of humanity when heaven and hell.


Title: An Angel, A Demon, A Hybrid and A Stiles

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf/Supergirl/Good Omens (also someone from Batman is in this story :-) )

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Aziraphale/Crowley, Slash

Warning: Slash, all of Teen Wolf, Supergirl and Good Omens just to be safe

Summary: After Derek evolved he noticed he had changed. He needed to move away and figure out what the hell was going on with him. Stiles and Noah weren't going to let him vanish and it was a good thing Stiles was going to Metropolis University. Aziraphale and Crowley needed help, they needed to find people with abilities to help fight on the side of humanity when heaven and hell came for them. The first story in a series.

A/N Thank you to Nacole for going through this. I have changed things around it doesn't follow the exact storyline; Allison is alive and instead of an intern at the FBI Stiles has gone to college. Derek wasn't chased by the government either. I know the course isn't real, I created it for Stiles. This is a start to a series, let me know what fandoms you would like to be involved, I am not guaranteed they will be used, but I would be interested in knowing what characters you would like to see. Thank you, Holly, for letting me bend your ear and the wonderful God part you created, it was amazing. I have quotes from the TV shows and the book.

XXXXX

"The Universe is vastly stranger than anyone wants to comprehend. In fact, there are many verses', or multi-verses to be precise. My favourite universe is Earth 616 for the basic fact that everyone in that verse' are frankly huge idiots. I am literally counting the days until they blow themselves up. Then there is verse' 522, looks can be so deceiving, the less said the better, but let's move on, shall we? We are here to look in on Earth 666. No, I did not make up those designations. A group of scientists of varying intelligence got drunk one night while reading and discussing comics talked about the existence of a multi-verse, much vodka and tequila later, they began to give them designations. 666 is a bit of an inside joke. Anyway, on this Earth we find heroes emerging and strange transforming supernatural beings. It doesn't hurt that my favourite angel and demon will eventually play an important part in what is to come." God's voice echoed as she looked down at her favourite Earth and the inhabitants on it. You never knew what they were going to do.

XXXXX

**La Iglesia, Mexico**

Kate froze as she heard a haunting howl. She watched as a large black wolf jumped over a crumbling wall and stalked towards her, ignoring everyone else. As soon as Kate stared into its eyes they flashed electric blue there was no doubt in her mind who it was. Talia Hale could fully shift, it turned out her son could as well, but Derek was dead, she'd seen the body.

"No," Kate screamed as the wolf suddenly attacked.

Derek snarled as it bit and clawed at her. He heard noises around him, there was a possible danger, so he stopped and Kate managed to scramble away and turned just in time to see the wolf change back into Derek Hale.

Even though she knew who it was, it was still hard to believe "You were, you were dead."

"No, I was evolving, something you'll never do," Derek smirked, just as he was about to finish the job. Just as he was about to finish the job; he heard a berserker snarl from just behind him. He turned and ran towards the creature, something within told him he could beat it. Derek had never felt this kind of power before. He grabbed hold of the skull and squeezed as hard as he could. There was a bright light and then the berserker was dead. It just crumbled, but the skull still in his hands. Derek stared at it for a moment longer and then looked around; how the hell had he managed to kill one, alone and so easily. He'd never heard about anyone doing this. What was going on with him?

XXXXX

Stiles was frozen to the spot he didn't want to go back out there to find out Derek was dead. The only person who could understand what he went through as the Nogitsune. Derek knew what it was like to blame yourself for something you had no control over. From this connection, a friendship had grown. He wanted so much more, but neither of them was in a 'healthy' place for any kind of relationship, with anyone. The last thing Stiles wanted was to be another person that ended up hurting Derek Hale, even if it was accidentally.

Scott hugged Kira and then smiled at Liam. He knew that his friends would come for him.

Kira shook her head as Scott walked ahead and poked him in the side with her finger.

"What is it?"

"Stiles," She whispered.

"Stiles, let's get out of here." He sighed and then frowned when his oldest friend didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go out there. Derek was hurt badly, I…"

"Really, he was huh?" The alpha shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure he's fine Stiles, Derek's the strongest person I know," Kira smiled at him.

"Wait, Derek is?" Scott turned to her and she glared at him.

Liam tipped his head to one side and listened. "He's alive and seems fine. Kate, on the other hand, seems to be having a bad day."

"He's alive?" Stiles muttered.

"Yep, he is," Liam repeated.

Kira walked over and took hold of his hand. "I knew he would be. Let's go and see him."

Stiles smiled at her and nodded, but was still confused. "How?" He still had doubts that his sourwolf had made it.

"Let's go and find out," Scott headed off he was tired of this conversation. Why Stiles was so worried about Derek of all people.

"Yeah, let's do that." He needed to see his friend alive.

XXXXX

Chris ran after his sister, he was glad that Allison had stayed at home. He had to do everything he could to stop her. He nodded at the werewolf that had every right to kill Kate. There was something different about him, not just the full shift or the strength. He'd never heard of a berserker being killed like that. There was just something more to him now, you could feel it.

"Derek," Stiles called out and ran over to him.

"I'm fine Stiles," Derek pulled him into a hug as soon as he was in arms reach.

"You're really okay." He pulled away so he could look him up and down. His eyes shot to Derek's, now amused ones, "and you're naked." He squeaked.

"I have spare clothes," Derek laughed as he walked towards the vehicle. It was something he and Laura had stared when they left Beacon Hills. It meant they always had essentials with them.

Stiles turned his back, afraid he would embarrass them, but couldn't help smile at Kira. Her hands were over her eyes, but he could see a gap so it was clear that she was sneaking a peek.

Scott waved Stiles over. "Okay, what's going on with you and Derek?"

"We're friends."

"You? You and Derek Hale are friends?"

Stiles glared at him "Yes we are."

"Does your dad know? What would he say?"

"Yes, Scott he does and what he says is usually along the lines of 'hey Derek, good to see you, son, how are you today!' Sometimes he adds. 'Do you want to stay for dinner?'" He noticed the dubious look sent his way. "If you don't believe me ask him when we get back home." He turned and headed towards the now clothed werewolf.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, it's just Scott, being, well Scott. So, it's time to head back. We still have to get Peter to Eichen House."

"I'm not going back to Beacon Hills, not yet anyway. Something has changed, I did die, and now I can fully shift. There's more, the strength I have is beyond belief. It could be because of the change and might vanish. I need to figure out what the hell is going on with me. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone I care about if I come back."

Stiles smiled sadly. "I understand not feeling in control."

"Thank you for being there, for being a friend."

"I should be thanking you. I'm not sure I would've managed to... you know."

"Yeah, I do," Derek once again pulled him into a hug, but this one was tighter.

"At least you've got your clothes on this time." He rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "Stay in touch, don't make me worry about you, asshole."

"I'll do my best and tell your dad, thank you for everything."

"I will and if you don't keep in touch my dad will misuse his sheriff's resources to find you." He paused for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Derek."

"You too, Stiles." The two men pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Derek walked away and climbed into a vehicle with Braeden. Stiles just stood there and watched them drive away. Why did he have the feeling that nothing was going to be the same?

"It's time to go home," Scott called out.

XXXXX

**Beacon Hills, California **

"Stiles," Noah walked around his desk so he could pull his son into his arms.

"I'm fine dad, so is Scott, everyone's home."

"What's wrong?"

"Derek died, but came back, he can fully shift..."

"But?"

"He said there was something different about him. Derek didn't want to come back, he was afraid that he might hurt people he cared about. Oh, he also said to say thank you. I told him he'd better keep in touch otherwise we'd misuse your position to find out where he was," Stiles suddenly grinned.

"What did Derek say to that?"

"That he'd keep in touch."

"That's good to hear," Noah held his son closer; he took a deep breath and moved away. "Let's go and get some food."

"I am hungry, pizza sounds good."

"Pizza it is, do you want to call anyone, Scott can join us?"

"Nah, I just want it to be you and I, Daddio." The only person he would want to join them had driven away with Braeden.

"Let's go then." Father and son walked out of the Sheriff's office. They were a family, but it felt incomplete, there was one person that was missing. When Derek was ready they would be there. He knew his son had romantic feelings for the travelling werewolf and believed they were reciprocated.

XXXXX

Stiles sighed it was almost a year ago since he'd last seen Derek in person. During the first six months, there hadn't been much contact; Derek had explained it was because of where he was at the time. Stiles had doubts about this but would get the truth when they meet up in person. He would find out what his stubborn werewolf had been up to.

"You could tell Derek how you feel about him," Noah looked at his son.

"I…I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stiles, you need to tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Stiles' voice broke as he forced the words out.

"He does," Noah laughed he knew it when Derek had spent all his time at their house, the sneaky glances and the longing look when both thought no one was watching. It now included long calls, video ones, text messages and emails. There was no doubt in his mind that Derek Hale loved his son. He could see that pushing any more wouldn't get him anywhere and could backfire." So you've packed everything right?"

"Yep, the Jeep's packed; Derek has sorted out a new mattress for my dorm room. I'm ready." Stiles paused. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son and I'm so proud of you. Is there anyone else you want to visit before you go?"

"No, I said goodbye yesterday."

"Stiles?"

"Look ever since the Nogitsune, the Theo and Donovan disaster it's not the same. Scott, he hasn't been through as much as most of us in his so-called pack, he acts like he's been dealt the most difficult hand. We've all changed so much. The only people I feel comfortable around is you, Derek and Kira. Which is another problem Scott has 'how has Derek managed to help you'. When it comes to the Hale history, he blocks it out because of Allison, she survived but things were never the same. She left to spend time with her dad, and I think he blames me for that. The fact her aunt killed an innocent family isn't something Scott likes to admit." Stiles laughed. "He would totally freak if he found out how I felt about Derek."

"I will always be grateful to Derek for being there for you. When you know what happened to our wayward werewolf let me know. Don't forget you are going to Metropolis for an education."

"I promise. I can't believe I found a course perfect for me anthropology with folklore, mythology and religion. As much as I love to be involved in solving crimes like you, it doesn't help people like the Hale's. I still have no idea what I will do afterwards."

"There's a perfect job out there for you after you've finished at Met U." Noah hugged him.

"Now go before I change my mind and lock you in a jail cell. Tell Derek hi and he'd better keep in contact. I've told him, but I want you to do it in person."

"If he wants to see me."

"Of course he will."

XXXXX

**A.Z. Fell and Co 'Antiquarian and Unusual books', Soho, London**

Outside a young man tried the door but found it locked. He leaned closer to read the opening times.

'I open the shop on most weekdays about 9:30 or perhaps 10 am. While occasionally I open the shop as early as 8, I have been known not to open until 1, except on Tuesday. I tend to close about 3:30 pm, or earlier if something needs tending to. However, I might occasionally keep the shop open until 8 or 9 at night; you never know when you might need some light reading. On days that I am not in, the shop will remain closed. On weekends, I will open the shop during normal hours unless I am elsewhere. Bank holidays will be treated in the usual fashion, with early closing on Wednesdays, or sometimes Fridays. (For Sundays see Tuesdays).'

He reread it and the shook his head as he walked away, next time he would call first. Meanwhile inside the shop and angel and demon finally decide on what they are going to do about what would be coming.

XXXXX

Crowley watched as his friend paced. "What is it, Angel?"

"What, oh nothing." Aziraphale rubbed his hands together.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I was just thinking about what you said when we were on the bench."

"Oh, can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" Crowley smirked at the glare that was sent his way.

"You know what I am talking about, heaven and hell against humanity."

The smile faded from the demon's face. "What about it?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could find some humans to help us? There might be special ones out there."

"What do you mean 'special' ones?"

"Ones that have training in fighting, or some that are unique. I was thinking we could find them and ask if they would care to help us in the upcoming battle."

"I suppose you know where we should start?"

Aziraphale smiled so brightly it made Crowley's chest ache, one day they would have to sort out what was between them.

"I've heard stories about a 'superman' in Metropolis."

"Fine, we'll go and look." Crowley hated the fact that he gave in so easily to his damn angel. He would need to stop doing that, which was something he told himself every single time he gave in and yet nothing changed.

XXXXX

**Metropolis, Kansas**

Derek was looking forward to seeing Stiles but wasn't sure what to say about the changes in his life. It was one thing to accept werewolves and the supernatural, but aliens, that was something completely different. He'd been lucky that he'd been in the middle of nowhere when his abilities had started to really kick in. It had just been the strength at first. He'd already parted ways with Braeden. Her obsession had nearly gotten them killed, and Derek knew he hadn't been thinking clearly he tried to figure out what the hell is going on with him. Braeden had been a sort of friend. When he lost his abilities she had tried to help. They were in two different points in their lives and couldn't be of any help to each other.

It wasn't long after they split he felt like he was being called. One night he fell asleep, the next thing he knew he was in the Arctic. Going there he'd found out who he was, but what hit him hard was if he'd had these abilities before, he might have been able to save his family. All he could do now was help those in trouble not just crime but natural disasters around the world. It made him feel more alone, it made him want to call Stiles, but he was so scared the fear of chasing away the person he loved, so he never said anything about being an alien during their chats.

Just like the spare clothes he had in his vehicle after leaving the fortress he knew that he would save people. So, to be prepared he wore the superman suit under his normal clothes. There was also some Kryptonian technology that just altered his looks enough that he wasn't recognised. It also made him seem clean-shaven and the stubble he normally had helped his disguise a lot. The first person he saved like this happened to be his partner at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane. Derek hated the 'Superman' moniker, that was all Lois and the crush she had on his alter ego. When Stiles found out, and there was no doubt he would, he was never going to let him live it down. He just wished Lois would stop asking him out. She had a thing for Superman; Lois was also attracted to Derek Hale. He liked her as a friend and a work partner, but there was nothing more. If he managed to gather the courage to ask Stiles out, some of his problems would end. He really looked forward to the younger man moving here, things would be different. The most important thing is they were both in a healthier place. Being away from Beacon Hills was a great thing too.

"Derek, Derek listen to me, we've got a story to work on."

"Sorry Lois, you have my undivided attention."

XXXXX

Stiles opened the door to his dorm room he shared with another guy.

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson, you must be... "

"Everyone calls me Stiles, Stiles Stilinski; it's a lot easier to say."

"Thank you, I was afraid I was going to insult you. So where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills, it's in California."

"Not bad distance, I come from Gotham."

"Cool, Batman; it sounds a crazy place to live."

"It can be." Dick forced out a laugh. "What about where you're from it sounds nice."

"Oh, it has its own share of crazies and weird crap, my dad's the sheriff."

"So were you a good lad who followed all the rules?"

"If you mean my rules, then yes."

"Your rules? Am I going to regret asking what they are?"

"Uh, listening to my dad's calls so I could go and see crime scenes, stealing police vans, that kind of thing."

"Your dad must have loved that."

"There were moments that I was sure he was going to lock me up. I wanted to be just like him." Stiles sighed. "Then things happen and you realise that isn't the life for you."

"Yeah, that is something I do understand." Dick thought about his life at the circus and then his life as a ward. Bruce thought it was a great idea to send him away to college. It was to make sure that being a vigilante was what he truly wanted. It also meant he had an education too. "Sorry, let me help you grab your stuff?"

"Thanks, l could use it." Stiles smiled.

"Oh, there was a delivery for a new mattress."

"A friend of mine who lives here insisted."

"l get it, I've got a new one as well. Come on let's get moving." Dick followed Stiles out of their room. So far he liked his new room-mate, but only time would tell.

XXXXX

Aziraphale looked around the apartment that Crowley had arranged for them, and he wasn't going to ask how. This was the first step to get their own army. He hoped that this man would help them.

Crowley sat spread out on the sofa he still never understood why God would do this, why test the humans and then push angels/demons so far they would team up to battle those on Earth. He could see his angel have his doubts, but he still hoped things would turn out for the best, especially for the two of them.

"Lunch?" Aziraphale asked he had to find the best places to eat they had no idea how long they would be there for.

"Oh, you could tempt me to a bite," Crowley smirked as his best friend shifted, it was clear that his meaning was completely understood.

The damned demon could tempt anyone and Aziraphale knew he was weak especially when he came to the sexy man opposite him.

XXXXX

Stiles had settled in nicely. He knew there was more going on with Dick, but he hadn't explained about the whole supernatural element in his life. Until he was completely honest he couldn't demand that from someone else. He still hadn't managed to meet up with Derek, between him settling in and Derek's job as a journalist there hadn't been any time. They sent texts, emailed and talked on the phone. There was something that Derek hadn't told him. Once they were face to face Stiles was going to ask, well demand and there had better be some answers.

XXXXX

"Hey Derek," Lois smiled as she walked over to him.

"Lois," he smiled over at her. They'd been partnered as soon as he'd been hired at the Daily Planet. They worked well together, but she seemed to want more. It wasn't going to happen as the only person he had romantic feelings was Stiles. They'd finally arranged to meet up tomorrow. Derek was also going to mention the alien thing.

"I thought we might go out and grab something to eat."

"Is there something wrong with our story?"

"No, I uh thought it might be a date?" She smiled hopefully.

"Lois, I thought you understood. I love working with you and we've become good friends, but I don't have any romantic feelings for you. There is someone else I care for."

"Who is this mysterious person? You never seem to do anything but work." Lois didn't believe him, it was an excuse. It had to be.

"I plan on telling them, they've just moved here."

"Oh, I'd like to meet this 'special person." She wanted to meet the competition.

"I'll think about it." He froze as Stiles' voice came to him, it was so clear to and full of fear, something was happening and his help was needed. Derek had to save the person who meant the world to him.

XXXXX

Stiles stood with Dick and a few other friends he'd made, it was on a rooftop to get together. The view was amazing. He'd looked out over Metropolis and his gaze landed on the Daily Planet. He smiled as he thought of Derek they were finally meeting up. Just then people yelled behind him. Stiles turned and there were masked men with guns. He frowned as one of the robbers started to harass one of the girls near him.

"Hey leave her alone," Stiles headed over.

Dick had just been about to intervene, but his roommate had gotten there first. He was about to give Stiles some backup, the next thing he knew was the masked man laughed, the girl screamed and he as he ran to the spot where his new friend had been pushed over the edge of the building. Why had he reacted so slowly?

XXXXX

Stiles' mind was still reeling, one moment he was arguing with a robber, the next he screamed as he fell and now he was in the arms of Superman.

"This is so cool." He muttered to himself.

Derek looked down at the person his arms and smiled at the whispered words, it was so typical. He looked around and saw on empty roof. He needed to make sure that Stiles was okay. They landed he released his best friend and then stepped back.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"Me, no, that was so cool. How far can you hear? Where are you based? How can you fly?"

"Stiles will you please shut up, at least we're not stuck in a swimming pool with a kanima stalking us." Derek winced when he realised what he'd just admitted.

"Derek?" Stiles stared at him in amazement, his eyes narrowed and glared at the other man. "You have some explaining to do." He pointed his finger at the other man as he spoke.

"I was planning on telling you tomorrow. It was something I needed to explain in person."

"You need to tell me everything."

"I will Stiles, but I need to get you back."

"Yeah, Dick will be worried. Can we meet up later?" He asked hopefully.

"Come to my apartment we'll be able to talk. I'll order Chinese."

"I'll text you when I'm on my way." Stiles stood back and eyed the superman outfit. "I know I told you to add a little colour to your wardrobe and move away from the same materials, but this is a little over the top. So, we had dark colours and leather, now we have bright colours and spandex?"

"Don't even start." Derek laughed as he pulled the younger man into his arms.

"It's me, Derek, you don't have much choice. You wait until dad hears about this. I have so many questions."

He would never admit it, but he loved the fact that the Stilinski's liked to make jokes. It made him feel part of the family and he was happy for Stiles to tell Noah that he was Superman. They were the only two people he wanted to know. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't." He smiled at the soft gasp as they took off. Derek wasn't sure if it was in because of what he said or that they were once again in the air. It was probably both.

XXXXX

Dick stared, his mouth open as Superman landed and gently placed Stiles down.

"Thank you, Superman." Stiles smiled brightly.

"I'm glad I was able to help." He nodded and then took off.

Suddenly Stiles was surrounded by fellow students all of them wanting to know what it was like to fly with Superman, a real-life superhero. What did he say? What did he smell like and many more questions?

"Hey, give him some air," Dick yelled. There was one thing he wanted to know first. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine, considering I was just pushed off a very high building."

"I can't believe Superman saved you."

"Neither can I." Stiles was still trying to wrap his mind that his werewolf Derek Hale was Superman. How did that even work? So many questions.

"Hi." A small feminine hand quickly touched his shoulder and then pulled away. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. I'm Victoria Thorne."

"It's nice to meet you Victoria. I'm Stiles Stilinski and if you haven't already met him this is my roommate Dick Grayson."

"Hi Victoria."

"Hi, I'll uh see you both around my friends want me." She managed to add before she was pulled away.

"Bye." Stiles smiled and watched as Victoria's friends were making sure she was okay.

"I have questions."

"You and me both, but I have plans tonight."

"Who with?"

'"Derek, I told you about him. We're finally meeting up."

"Fine, leave me alone." Dick pouted. "We'll talk when you get back."

"There isn't much to say. I was pushed, he rescued me, made sure l wasn't hurt and took me back here. Superman wasn't exactly chatty." Some things never changed, no matter what the outfit he didn't like to chat.

"Damn, there is so much I want to know." Anything he could pass on to Bruce.

"You and me both." Stiles was lucky that all his questions would be answered, well hopefully they would be.

XXXXX

Derek smiled as soon as he opened the door. "The food will be here in about 45 minutes."

"Good, then you can tell me about this alien/werewolf thing before it arrives. You can start from the beginning."

"Okay, let's get comfortable and I'll start. A lot of this I found out after I left you."

"Okay, so how did it all start?" Stiles sat down on the couch and waited.

"I assume you read the interview Lois Lane wrote?"

"Yeah, you're from the planet Krypton and you were sent away before it exploded." He paused for a moment, "and I can't believe those words left my mouth. It's fact, right?"

"Yes, it's all true. I was found during a fight between two packs. Mom was the one that found me. This is where it's a little complicated."

"Oh, this bit is complicated," Stiles laughed.

"My alien abilities are due to the sun."

"Derek, I do love the fact that Superman is solar-powered, but the werewolf is drawn to the full moon."

"I'm just a contradiction. When I landed I hadn't been near Earth's yellow sun, so at that moment l could be injured, which is what happened. A werewolf had not only bitten me but injured me. Mom had also been hurt; she shielded me with her body. Some of her blood dripped into my open wounds. As my alien DNA started to change due to the sun it absorbed her blood as well. The werewolf DNA stopped my alien abilities, and the alien DNA stopped the full shift. It was also one of the reasons I found it so hard to control it."

"So in Mexico..."

"When I died it kind of rebooted my body on both sides, I guess you could say I came online completely."

"You're an alien werewolf, which is so cool. How did you learn about all of this?"

"When I left with Braeden, it wasn't long afterwards I kept hearing this noise. I had to leave her before she noticed it was more than just a werewolf thing. I fell asleep one night, the next thing I knew I was waking up in the Arctic. There was a crystal structure that housed the AI of my biological father.

"You have a secret lair in the arctic. As a comic book fan, this is the coolest thing ever. Can you take me there one day?"

"Of course I will." Derek looked forward to seeing Stiles' face when he first sees the fortress. He might have to make sure that the Al took photos so Noah could see. "Anyway, it told me all about my Krypton side and taught me how to use my abilities."

"This is when you vanished."

"Right, I didn't feel right telling you about everything during a call. It had to be face to face. I was also afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that when you found out l was an alien it would be too much."

"Don't be an idiot." Stiles got to his feet and pulled Derek into a hug. "You'll never lose me."

The two men pulled back and they just stared at each other. Slowly they leaned towards each other and their lips touched before either could deepen the kiss a ringing sound made them jump apart.

"It's Lois; we must have a story, uh was this okay?" Derek lowered his eyes not wanting to see rejection in Stiles' eyes.

"Derek, I've wanted there to be an 'us' not long after we became friends. I thought you knew, my dad thought I was so obvious he found it hysterical."

"Uh does he know how I feel about you?"

"Of course he does, reading people are part of his job description and it's something he excels at."

"So he's okay with it?" The last thing he wanted was to cause problems between father and son. Noah Stilinski was also someone he really respected.

"Yeah, he's fine with it. I think he was on the verge of telling you how I felt. He thought we were taking too long. Oh, and you have to call him. Dad thinks I'm going to wuss out."

Derek laughed. "I'll talk to him later!" It still amazed him how Noah and Stiles accepted and trusted him.

"I'd better get back to my room. Dick has already tried to grill me on my rescue and what superman's like."

"I'm sorry you need to lie for me again."

"Dude, don't worry about it. How cool is it that the guy I like is an alien/werewolf hybrid. I am definitely okay with the lying if it keeps your wolf ass out of some kind of secret lab."

Just then Derek's cell rang again. "Lois isn't the most patient of people I'll drop you off at your dorm."

"You can't fly me there."

"I still have my Camaro."

"Oh, right that makes more sense. Let's go."

"We'll talk later." Derek grabbed his leather jacket and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

"I'm glad some things haven't changed, I do like you in that jacket."

XXXXX

A month had past and classes had been going well. He had a trip with Dick planned to a science lab, it wasn't his kind of thing but did sound interesting. Dates with Derek had been amazing and Dick had decided that it was time to teach him some self-defence. There was definitely more to his roommate and one day he'd figure out what it was. He did wish that he had the acrobatic skills Dick had. Just then his cell vibrated. Stiles pulled it out of his pocket and shook his head. It was Scott and only contacted him when he wanted something. This time he wanted Derek to come back to Beacon Hills to help the McCall Pack. Stiles would mention it and call his dad to get all the information.

He was running late and was the last one into the classroom and then he froze.

"Stiles?" A feminine voice asked.

"Allison, Mr Argent."

Professor Parkman smiled. "You know our guest speakers Mr Stilinski?"

"Yeah, I do." Stiles could see that Allison and Chris wanted to talk more but now was not the time.

"Class I would like to introduce Chris Argent and his daughter Allison. They're here to talk about werewolf lore."

Stiles opened his notebook and started to jot down notes. He could feel the Argent's eyes on him, but he kept his gaze on what he was writing. It felt as though this class went on forever. As he tried to make his escape he heard his name being called out and sighed. No one said anything until his classmates had left.

"How much do you know Stiles?" Professor Parkman asked.

"Stiles knows that supernatural beings like werewolves, kanima's etc. are real," Chris answered.

"A student who knows." He smiled. "I'm looking forward to teaching you this year."

"Scott is so happy about how great you're doing." Allison smiled brightly.

"How does Scott know how well I'm doing? I've heard from him about three times and each one was asking information or help from Derek."

"Oh, uh, he says he talks to you all the time."

"Sorry Allison, but he doesn't he only uses me to talk to Derek. Shouldn't Deaton be answering these questions? He was after all Emissary to Talia Hale, why would Derek know more?"

"I'll mention it to Scott." She felt a little uncomfortable. Had he been lying about talking to Stiles? What else had he lied about?

"It is only going to be you two from the Argent clan coming here right?" Stiles didn't want Kate to be anywhere near Derek. It was annoying as hell that the bitch kept showing up. He had already been beaten up by Gerard once and didn't want that to happen again.

"It's just the two of us; we're not in contact with my sister or my father."

"Good. Derek's made a life here and I don't want anyone to mess that up."

Chris frowned; it seemed that there was more than just friendship. "Does your father know how close you and Hale are?"

"Yes, he does." Stiles glared at him. "Go ahead and ask him if you don't believe me. Unlike Scott, Derek has been by my side and helped me through everything."

"What about Scott he was there through the Nog–."

"No Allison, he really wasn't. I was the last thing on his list. When I needed to talk through the Nogitsune, he didn't have time. Derek understood what it was like to be used by something or someone and people died because of it. We helped each other to move forward. My dad's trust in Derek also helped him, an adult actually believing in him made all the difference. Look I have to go I'm meeting up with a friend." Stiles turned and walked out of the classroom.

"Werewolves, Stiles? Supernatural creatures are real?" Dick asked as he stood by the door. "Don't lie to me I heard everything."

"Not here, not now."

"Fine, but we will talk." Dick had hoped that he could trust Stiles and this would prove that. Could he have someone to talk to about Batman and his future career as a vigilante? After the supernatural conversation, he would talk to Bruce and go from there.

"Yes, yes, later back at our room."

XXXXX

Derek looked down at the text from Stiles. He couldn't believe Chris and Allison were here. As long as Kate didn't turn up he'd deal with it. He was in complete agreement that Scott should go to Deaton, he would help if there was no other choice. This whole Dick thing concerned him but he didn't want Stiles to have problems with his roommate.

XXXXX

Stiles sighed as he sat down on his bed. Dick stood and waited for him to start talking.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Fine." Dick dropped to a chair. "So supernatural?"

"I'll talk in general terms. I don't have permission to talk about specific people."

"Okay." He understood there wasn't any way he would talk about Bruce's secret without permission. "What about the people in your classroom?"

"Chris Argent and his daughter Allison. They're experts on werewolf lore and werewolf hunters. It goes back for generations in their family." This is information that could easily be checked. After all, they were guest speakers that talked about werewolves. "They're the only two in that family that you can trust. Gerard, Chris's father and his sister Kate are psychotic. They will kill innocent werewolves, torture them, and also beat up human teenagers." Stiles winced at that particular memory of being beaten.

"The human teenager was you, right?"

"Yeah, if I get permission I'll tell you more about the insane Argent family members."

"You will ask right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good." Dick wanted as much information as he could get, so he could be there for Stiles. He thought his life was crazy, but it sounded like his roommate had him beat.

"I was being nosey and listened to one of my dad's calls and I found out werewolves exist. After that, the other things I found out existed were druids, darachs, alpha packs, kanima's, kitsunes and uh the Nogitsune. That's just off the top of my head, oh and berserkers."

"Nogitsune?" He had seen Stiles' reaction.

"It was something that happened to me."

"You don't have to tell me about it."

"Well considering, I can tell you bits about the others but nothing specific. This

I can tell you. A little of my family history, my mother died when I was 10. She had frontotemporal dementia. It's one of the dementia's a young person can get. A nogitsune is a dark kitsune; it possesses the body of someone to create chaos on which it feeds. It took me over, well not completely, but I was losing time, things would happen that I didn't remember. I was terrified that I had what my mother did. I spoke to my dad, I thought it was best is I was admitted to Eichen House. It's an asylum, well it is now. People died, Allison was nearly killed because I wasn't strong enough to keep it out. But we, my friends and I managed to separate the two of us and we destroyed it, well the body was but the spirit was captured. I had support, so I managed to deal with what happened, as much as I could. I still feel the guilt, weak, anger and so many other things."

"You've been through so much. What kind of place is Beacon Hills?"

"Before or after you know about the supernatural?" Stiles laughed. "It wasn't a bad place to live. My dad does his best to keep it safe."

"Okay, tell me everything you can about werewolves and after that, explain everything else." This is stuff he can pass on to Bruce.

XXXXX

Aziraphale smiled brightly at Crowley. "Are we ready to hopefully meet our new recruit?"

"Sure Angel, I don't understand why he would join us?"

"Because, my dear, it's the right thing to do."

The demon couldn't stop his smile. "Let's hope he feels the same."

"Of course he will and there is no time like the present."

XXXXX

Derek turned and growled at his two intruders. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"Maybe we should have knocked at the door?" Aziraphale turned to his companion.

"It doesn't really matter now Angel, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"What are you doing here?" Derek repeated.

"Ah yes, we need your aid."

"With what?"

"Well you see," Aziraphale glanced over at Crowley, who just smirked in reply. "I'm an angel and he is a demon."

"Right, of course, you are."

The angel snapped his fingers and Derek was in his Superman outfit.

"How did you do that?" Derek wolfed out and stalked towards them.

"Oh my, that is unusual." Aziraphale studied the other man's face.

Crowley shook his head and stepped forward to protect his ... uh, best friend.

"Derek," Stiles yelled as he walked into the apartment and then froze when he saw there were unusual looking guests. "Oh, okay. Hello."

"Get over here now Stiles."

"Who are these people and why are you in your spandex outfit?"

"They say that they're an angel and a demon."

Stiles smiled. "Are you really? You have to be the angel," as he pointed to the well-dressed man in pale colours.

Aziraphale looked down at himself. "How can you tell?"

Crowley laughed. "Yes, he is" and then took off his glasses.

"Those are wicked eyes. They're like a snake."

"Well, he was one when we first met."

"When was that?"

"Stiles," Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well, I was tending the apple tree and he was the serpent that spoke to Eve."

"You temped Eve?" Stiles eyed the demon. "Well, I could understand that."

Aziraphale and Derek turned and glared at him.

"Well, I wasn't in this form." Crowley laughed.

"You've known each other for how long?"

"Over 6,000 years."

"That is so cool, what did you tell Eve to tempt her?"

"Stiles," Derek warned, and shook his head as a hand flapped in his direction.

"Well, it wasn't difficult there was an apple tree with a 'do not touch' sign. What would it take for you to try one?"

"It wouldn't take anything, the first time he saw the tree he'd be trying an apple." Derek laughed.

"Hey that's," Stiles paused and Derek shot him a look. "Okay I would," Stiles said chuckling some.

"I like you kid, it's Stiles, right? I'm Crowley and that's Aziraphale."

"What do you want with Derek? You aren't fighting for his soul are you?"

The angel looked horrified, "Of course not. We need his help. We know about his alien background. We're looking for people to join us in the upcoming battle."

"What upcoming battle?" Derek asked.

"Well you see it started…"

"Shh." Crowley mimed shutting his mouth; it was something he did fairly often. "Heaven and Hell had a 'great' plan after 6,000 years there would be a big battle. One would win, but the human race would be destroyed."

"But we didn't want that. We helped to stop it. Crowley believes that they will team up and it will be Heaven/Hell against humanity."

"So the two of you are trying to build an army for the final battle?" Stiles' eyes darted between the two supernatural entities.

"Exactly," Aziraphale beamed. His gaze went back to the alien and he felt so much pain. The angel wanted to reach out and hug him.

Just then the angel and demon looked at each other and nodded. Derek and Stiles both gasped at the sight of white and black wings.

"Well, I'm not supernatural or alien, but I'll help where I can."

"Stiles?"

"Derek, it's true I can feel it."

He could feel it too and finally nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean Supernatural?" Aziraphale asked.

Stiles looked at Derek and shrugged his shoulders.

"I found out in the last year that I was an alien. Before that, I believed I was just a born werewolf.

"Ah, a werewolf? So that explains the face change. Do you know others?" Crowley asked.

Derek and Stiles once again glanced at each other. "We do know others, but you might have a few problems with them."

"Well, we can try at a later date." Aziraphale smiled.

"I have so many questions." Stiles laughed

"Ask away." Crowley grinned.

Derek could see that the demon liked Stiles. "Your father is going to kill me." He muttered.

XXXXX

"Hi, Bruce." Dick gripped his cell tightly. "Actually I have news. I found out that there are supernatural creatures out there." He sighed. "No, I'm not joking. He won't give me names because he doesn't have their permission. I trust him. I think that he'll be a good person to keep in touch with. His research skills are amazing. Yes, I want to tell him about you. I need someone I can confide in. I get it. Let me know if I can."

XXXXX

"Hello, Scott." Stiles sighed as he answered his cell. "How exactly do you think we're going to get there? You can't expect us to get there so quickly." He paused. "Wait, what's my fault? Allison isn't here for me. They're guest lecturers in one of my classes. I had no idea they were going to be there. I'm not trying to cause you problems; I'm not the one that lied. Yes, you did. You told her we kept in touch and we haven't. Goodbye Scott." He hated the fact that they weren't friends any more. Stiles wasn't going to be treated as an afterthought, not anymore.

XXXXX

Dick and Stiles wandered through the building. There were scientific experiments going on all around them. It was only a selected group and Dick had asked Bruce to get him tickets. The two of them were enjoying it.

XXXXX

A young man accidentally knocked over a container, and a small genetically altered spider managed to escape.

"Oh, crap." He muttered as he picked up the container and hid it. This group of visitors were very important, one of them had connections to Bruce Wayne, and so everything had to go smoothly.

XXXXX

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley.

"That poor Derek, I can feel all the pain he's been through. But he still wants to help and the love he feels for Stiles shines so brightly. I want to help heal him."

"Maybe you can." He, on the other hand, liked Stiles. He felt as if the kid was on his wavelength. It could be fun.

XXXXX

Stiles placed his hand on the table as he leaned in closer to stare intently at the experiment, he never noticed the tiny spider that came closer to his hand and bit him.

"Ow." Stiles pulled his hand away and stared at the tiny bite.

"Come on, there's more to see," Dick called out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He glanced down at the bite again, just his luck he would get an infection from it. Stiles turned and followed his friend.

XXXXX

"Are you okay Allison?" Chris asked his daughter.

"It's Scott."

"What's he done?" He managed to stop the word 'now' from leaving his mouth. The look that Allison shot him made it clear she knew what he wanted to say.

"He's blaming Stiles for not keeping in touch and it all leads back to Derek."

"You don't believe him?"

"Stiles is many things, but he doesn't ignore friends. I've seen Scott change in the time I've known him. Stiles is, well Stiles. Derek has helped even with everything he's gone through. I can't believe I'm saying this but Scott is the one I don't believe."

"I agree with you. There is nothing I can say to Derek, apologies will never be enough for what Kate did. I'm also not going to jump to conclusions because he's not the most sociable. If the sheriff trusts him with the person he loves most, it means he's a good guy."

"I told Scott we couldn't see each other. I know we were going to see if it would work between us again. Since finding out about the supernatural world, I haven't been single. I'm young. I have to figure out things for myself. He needs or wants more than I can give him at the moment."

"That's very mature of you," Chris smiled at her.

"I also want to get to know Stiles better and maybe Derek. If we're going to follow the new family code and by proving that to others we need to show them, show everyone we aren't Gerard or Kate. I think proving that to Derek would be a good start."

"Talking to Stiles and being honest is the best place to start. It's clear he still feels guilty about the nogitsune. I think Scott blames him too."

"But it wasn't his fault. I don't blame him."

"Maybe getting him to believe that it would be a step closer to getting Derek to trust us," Chris sighed. "I've been getting weird reports, nothing stands out but it feels like something is coming, something we need to be prepared for."

"You think it's going to be really bad, don't you dad?"

Chris looked around. "It's just my gut, but yes I do and I really hope I'm wrong."

"Do you think we should tell Stiles?'

"If anyone can figure it out it's that smartass."

Allison laughed, she couldn't disagree with that.

XXXXX

Stiles yawned and rubbed at his tired eyes. He needed to take a break from all this studying.

"Let's go out and get some food," Dick stood, stretched his arms over his head.

"Sounds like a good idea," As Stiles raised his hand, the book it was resting on came with it. The roommates stared at it and then at each other.

"Funny Stiles."

"I didn't do anything." He shook his hand but the book remained stuck to it.

Dick walked over and tugged at it, but still, it wouldn't budge "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly the book fell to the floor making them both jump. Stiles stared at his hand. "What is going on?" He whispered.

XXXXX

As soon as Stiles walked into Derek's apartment, he walked over and hugged him.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Noah's okay isn't he?"

"Yeah he's fine, something strange has happened."

Derek pulled back. "What?"

"Something odd has happened to me."

"What?" Derek repeated as he led them to the couch, he sat down and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Dick and I were studying. I was sitting at my desk. I stood up and a large heavy book was stuck to my hand. After it fell away with both checked my hand and the book there was nothing on there."

Derek took hold of the hand Stiles held out. It just felt like it always did. "Did anything else unusual happen? What were you doing before that?"

"Dick and I were being shown around a lab. l checked out the experiments, was bitten by a spider. I left…A spider bit me." He repeated.

"You can't think that a spider bite changed you?"

"Right like a bite couldn't do something like that," Stiles muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, let's say it's something to do with this spider, so how do we figure it out.'"

"Well, Dick got us that tour he might have connections. There's also Chris and Allison they know a lot of people?"

"You talk to your roommate; I'll talk to Chris and Allison." Derek sighed.

"You don't have to, I–."

"The quicker we find out what is going on with you, the sooner we make sure you're safe. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens."

Stiles smile leaned over and kissed the man he loved, Derek may not say how he feels, but he shows it in so many ways.

XXXXX

"Hey Bruce, do you have anyone who could do some tests on Stiles? Something is happening to him. I've seen it myself. Yeah, it's the book thing. No one but us can know. You do, as soon as it's sorted I'll get Stiles there, thank you. I'm worried about him; I want to make sure he'll be okay."

XXXXX

"Hi Stiles, Derek come on in," Allison smiled brightly at him. "You said you needed help."

This is going to sound really weird," Stiles insisted that he came along as well.

Chris laughed. "Stranger than what we've already seen?"

Derek reached over and took Stiles hand.

"What's going on?" She could see something was really wrong.

"There's something different about me, I'm worried that…"

Derek squeezed his hand and continued. "He's worried there is something from the Nogitsune left in him."

Allison saw the way his eyes darted towards her. It was one of the biggest arguments she'd had with Scott. She walked over and hugged him.

"Whatever you need, just ask," she whispered.

Stiles sighed. "Thank you."

Chris and Derek nodded at each other, it was a move forward Chris and Allison wanted to talk to Derek about what Kate had done, but this wasn't the time. This was about helping a friend.

"What's happened to you, Stiles? Tell us everything." Chris asked.

Allison led them to the living room. It was time to get comfortable and see what the situation was.

XXXXX

"So Angel what do we plan on doing now?" All Crowley wanted to do was kiss his best friend.

"I think we should stay here and get to know Derek and Stiles. I feel as if something is going to change."

"Really?"

"I feel something is going to happen to Stiles."

Crowley just stared. "You're sure it's Stiles?"

"I am sure."

"Okay, we'll stay." He could tell by the bright smile that Aziraphale sent his way it was clear that it made his angel happy by the trust he'd shown. If only he could show more than just friendship.

XXXXX

"Hey Dad, Derek is Superman, something weird is happening to me, and we've met an angel and demon who need help to fight a final battle," Stiles spoke quickly.

XXXXX

Noah pulled his cell phone away and stared at it. He then put it back to his ear. "What the hell is going on Stiles? Where is Derek?"

XXXXX

The Archangel Michael and Beelzebub stood and stared at their visitors.

"We understand that you need humans to join your army and also to spy. My daughter and I would like to volunteer our services." Gerard Argent smiled at them, Kate just smirked.

"Welcome to the winning side, that of the angels and demons." Michael forced a smile when they won humanity would be destroyed even those who aided them.

Kate and Gerard glanced at each other they would use this to their advantage.

The End


End file.
